


Life in the DEO: Our Kryptonians Hate Us

by thequeernessofsupers (CharlemagneGryffis)



Series: Alufic [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, LitDEO, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, alufic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlemagneGryffis/pseuds/thequeernessofsupers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy x Alura and Alex x Astra: Lucy and Alex get injured after (stupidly) not waiting for backup during a fight. Their wives have words. The result? Two very unhappy Kryptonians (three, actually, because Kara isn't exactly pleased either). – anon.</p><p>//</p><p>Or, Lucy and Alex are in for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in the DEO: Our Kryptonians Hate Us

 

“Director Lane, the hostile is getting away,” Alex spoke through the comms to her sister-in-law, before a truck pulled up behind her. The door opened, Lucy throwing the door open.

“Get in, Agent Danvers – we’ve got an alien bug to catch.”

* * *

_The Next Day:_

“-stupid, idiotic little human!” Astra seethed as she paced by Alex’s bed. “Why didn’t you just wait? Is being patient such a task for you?” Alex pouted.

“C’mon, Astra, it isn’t that bad.”

Astra drew back sharply, “Isn’t- _isn’t that bad?! You are a giant bruise!_ Not to mention that you nearly _died._ ” Astra continued to berate her wife, not letting her get a single inch, while beside them, Alura sat at Lucy’s bedside, quiet as Lucy pleaded for her to talk.

“Lu, please, says something, anything – shout at me, call me names, just don’t shut me out. _Alura_.” Lucy reached out to her, wincing as she did so. Alura took her hand, grip tight. Lucy would call it too tight, even, but she didn’t care.

“Director Lucy Ishtar Lane, daughter of none, sister of Lois Esfir Lane.” Alura said quietly, barely able to be heard over Astra’s shouting. Lucy squeezed her hand.

“Wife of Alura In-Ze?”

“My wife,” Alura kept her eyes on Lucy, the human unable to tell what emotion she felt or guess what she might be thinking. “My wife, who endangered herself needlessly, to the point where her fragile human form nearly shut down.” She took her hand away, reaching to Lucy’s face and taking her chin, eyeing the bruises all over her face. “If you were any less injured, I would slap you so hard your jaw broke – _while_ I wore Kryptonite cuffs. You are _very_ lucky that I am more keen to see you whole and well, and in my arms, than whole and well and sleeping on the couch, like Alexandra will be.

“-and that is a very good idea Alura just had. I _refuse_ to let you in our room until you understand what your actions do to me.”

“Astra, come on! Our couch is terrible!”

“It’s your fault that you’ll be sleeping on it. Do not blame me.”

“But what about-”

Alura looked back to Lucy, leaning down to kiss her forehead as lightly as she could without disturbing the bruises there. “I do, however, _dibs not_ , in reference to stopping Kara from getting her hands on either of you.”

Lucy sucked in a breath. “Shit. Shit, shit- ALEX! Alex, shut up, stay quiet, get out of bed and run away with me.”

Alex looked over, yes wide, “What now? Why would I run away with you?”

Lucy tried to get out of bed, Alura systematically stopping her, “We have to run away together because otherwise, your niece slash sister and my step-daughter is going to come down here and shred our asses for the stunt we pulled.”

Alex swore in Russian, before trying to get out of bed too, arguing with Astra pitifully as she copied Alura’s actions in keeping her significant other trapped in the hospital bed.

“Alura, you have to let me go – I have to hide!” Lucy pleaded frantically. “Come on, you really think that I will survive the emotions that girl puts out? I’ll be left a shell filled with guilt and regret.”

“Good,” Alura pressed her lips together, trying not to cause her any undue pain as she kept her down, before she sighed and used superspeed to change her morphine drip level. Lucy immediately felt the difference and sagged, Alex yelping and asking Astra to change hers too.

Unfortunately, Astra wasn’t so easily swayed by pretty words.

* * *

“-AND WHAT IF I LOST YOU, ALEX!? YOU’RE MY _SISTER_ AND WHAT WOULD ASTRA DO IF YOU DIED!? AND LUCY, YOU’RE MY NEW _MOTHER_ , YOU _AREN’T ALLOWED TO DIE ON ME,_ LET ALONE MY _MOM-_ ”


End file.
